Goode is Good
by fangirlsbeware
Summary: Percy just saved all of NYC, but now a new, even greater challenge has come up: 11th grade. Annabeth has a strategy, of course, and a surprise. Can they complete 11th grade and stay alive in the mortal world? *written as though TLH never happened*
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

One of the worst things about being a demigod isn't battling monsters in life or death situations (although that does suck) or even being used by the gods. It's trying to "act normal" around mortals after you just battled a titan lord and saved all of New York City.

Nobody in the country knows just how close they came to total destruction. They are calling it a shift in tectonic plates, or a solar flare, some people are even throwing alien intervention onto the huge pile of mortal explanations. If I tried to tell them the truth, I'd probably get thrown into one of those rooms with foam on the walls wearing a straightjacket.

I was on my way to my mom and Paul's apartment riding in a taxi driven by a dude who smelled like my sixth grade locker. Not a good smell. Annabeth and I had parted ways about 15 minutes ago, she was on her way to some apartment where she would be living while she was in New York. She would also be going to school in NYC, where she didn't say. Or she did and I just wasn't paying attention. She had to stay near the empire state building to oversee all work on Mount Olympus.

Did I mention my girlfriend is the official architect of the gods?

Annabeth and I have been dating since my birthday, which is August 18th, so a little over a month but it felt like a lot longer. Today was the last day of camp so anyone not staying through the school year had to leave or the cleaning harpies would have them for lunch. The harpies take their job very seriously.

Camp had been extended two week because of the titan war, which was awesome except it meant less adjustment time to get back into the swing of the mortal world. School started back up on Monday, and today was already Saturday. I was definitely not looking foreword to that.

The taxi stopped in front of an apartment complex and I handed Sir StinksALot a wad of cash as I hopped out of the vehicle. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and entered into the lobby of the apartment building. I went up the elevator because I didn't feel like carrying all my stuff up six floors. There was a ding and the doors slid open. As I walked down the hall I got more and more exited to be seeing my mom. I finally got to the door and opened it. "Mom I'm home!" I yelled. She came running from the kitchen, her apron covered in flour, and tackled me with a bear hug.

"Oh Percy! I've missed you so much!" She squeezed me tighter.

"Can't… Breathe… Killing… Me..." I said and she finally released me from her death grip. But honestly, I couldn't have been happier to see her again.

"I think you've grown at least an inch since August. Percy, tell me everything about camp." She looked at me expectantly. She always wanted to know every detail about camp, how I was, and how Annabeth was.

"It was awesome." I responded grinning. Except for the war, but I didn't want to think about it then.

Just then Paul walked out of his office. "Percy! Long time no see!" He smiled and clapped me on the back. "You ready for school to start back up?" he asked.

I groaned. "Don't remind me." Talk about ruining the moment.

Paul just laughed. "As your english teacher it is task to remind you about any and every school related topic." My mom laughed too. "Besides, it may not be as bad as you think." he smiled like he knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked. Nobody answered and I started to feel like I was talking to Chiron and Annabeth. "Fine. Don't tell me." My mom laughed as she brought over a plate of warm blue chocolate chip cookies. They smelled amazing and I had eaten three before I remembered to breathe.

Paul helped me bring my bags upstairs with my mom following close behind asking me a billion different questions. She helped me start unpacking and we talked about everything that had happened over that past month. It felt good to be home again.

There was a distant beeping from the oven and my mom got up. "I'll leave you to finish unpacking. Dinner in 30 minutes. Kay?" she announced.

"Yup." I answered. She hugged me again before leaving the room. Once my mom was gone I looked out my window and took a deep breath, trying to take everything in. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. The pen grew into a shimmering bronze sword. Mom declared weapon use inside the house off limits after I accidentally took out a china cabinet, but I just wanted to remind myself this was all real. I already missed Annabeth. I glanced at the alarm clock on my side table. _4:36. _Annabeth would most likely be in her apartment by now. I went over to the little fountain on my desk and placed a call.

I took a drachma out of my pocket and tossed into the water. "Oh goddess accept my offering. Please show me Annabeth Chase." I waited for a second before the water started shimmering and a came into view. Annabeth was standing with her back to me, unpacking a box that was sitting on a bed. I stayed silent for a moment just watching. Annabeth's blonde, curly hair was up in a pony tail. She was beautiful.

"Hey." I finally said. Annabeth spun around. I had caught her off guard, which doesn't happen very often.

"Hey seaweed brain!" She was smiling now. "What are you up to?"

"Same as you I guess. Unpacking. Except _I _have cookies." I teased as I held one up for her to see.

She laughed. "Well _I _have mexican."

"Is it blue?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Whatever kelp head." She was trying to suppress a smile. "How's your mom?"

"She's good. Paul too. What about you wise girl?" I had stolen that nickname from Clarisse 5 years ago and it just kind of stuck.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the nick name but I knew it really didn't bother her. "Good I guess. I have only been here for 30 minutes. The apartments pretty awesome too. Mom is supplying everything I need so I can be near Mount Olympus. I've already got Ares on my case about more statues of himself."

"How humble." I said sarcastically. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Unpacking and working on blueprints for Ares' statues so no."

"Cool. Do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"It has only been an hour and a half since we left camp seaweed brain." Annabeth pointed out. "A little anxious are we?" she asked, now laughing.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course. I'll be at your place by 11:30. Does that work?"

"Sounds good." I smiled. Typically Annabeth covered all of the plans and now was no exception.

"Alright well I better get back to unpacking." she said. "It's weird not having 10 other siblings hanging around. It's so… Quiet."

"Nobody to mess with your stuff." I said. Annabeth _hated _people touching her stuff.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Είστε ένας ηλίθιος." I immediately understood what she had said. Being a half-blood, greek comes easier than english.

"Well your and idiot too, owl face." I countered.

Annabeth laughed. She knew I wasn't any good at comebacks. "See you tomorrow, Percy."

"See ya." I ran my hand through the water to cut the connection. I felt better having talked to Annabeth and continued to unpack my stuff until my mom called for dinner.

That night I fell asleep to the sounds of the city.

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE COMMENT! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the review! They helped a ton! This is my first story so I was super anxious about how it would do. Sorry about the paragraphing in the first chapter too, I will try to go back and fix that, my computer has this weird glitch thing that keeps it from uploading the ****paragraphs? Hope the paragraph spacing works for this one. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up this morning and freaked out for a split second. not being able to figure out where I was. Then I remembered. I was in an apartment all by myself, paid for by my mother, in the middle of New York City.

I looked over at my alarm clock. _7:30_. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a camp half-blood T-shirt out of my dresser. I already missed camp. I always did when I left. I was glad that I was going over to see Percy, he could always make me feel better. I thought about plans for Mount Olympus as I got ready. After my hair dried, which took forever, I battled it with a comb until my hair had no choice other than to succumb to being brushed.

I worked on unpacking some more after I had gotten ready. My apartment was nice and it had a great view of the city skyline. My mom had set everything up so I could stay near Mount Olympus. I was grateful but it still just felt so empty. I turned the TV on just to have some noise.

At eleven o'clock I left my new home and hailed a taxi to Percy's apartment. I left early to make room for New York traffic. And thankfully I did because even though Percy lives only 5 miles away, it was 11:28 when I finally got there. I road the elevator to the sixth floor and walked to apartment 6G. I knocked on the door. A second later, Sally opened it.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you! Come on in!"

I stepped inside. "Good to see you too Mrs. Jackson." I loved Sally. She was like the mom I never had.

"I'm guessing your'e here for Percy." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yup." I said as I sat down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, "We planned to meet up for lunch."

Sally smiled as she started to chop carrots. "Well my son may have forgotten to set an alarm to get ready for your date."

Figures.

"He's still upstairs sleeping. Do you want me to go up and wake him up?" Sally asked.

An idea came to me. "Actually, I'll go do it. Can I get a glass of cold water, please?"

Sally laughed, catching on to my idea. She opened a cupboard and reached for a cup. She filled it up with cold water and even threw some ice cubes in just because she's cool like that. "Here you go.", she said as she handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I said as I took the glass. I hopped off the bar stool and started up the stairs. I'd never seen an apartment with a second floor before but I guess you can find anything in New York.

I got to the top of the stairs, the ice cubes clinking around loudly. I walked slowly to Percy's bedroom door. I knew that most of the time Percy had to will himself to get wet but I didn't know if that applied when he was sleeping. It was worth a try.

I turned the door knob slowly and carefully opened Percy's door. I knew I was smiling like a maniac trying not to laugh but I didn't care. Percy wasn't even awake and he'd already managed to make me feel better.

I tiptoed over to his bed. He turned over and mumbled something unintelligible. There was drool on his chin. _Seaweed brain_, I thought to myself.

I slowly started to tip the glass over his head, savoring every moment of the evil genius. Water started to rain down on Percy's head.

"Gahh!" Percy yelled, bolting up, water still pouring down. His eyes were huge. He looked like he'd just been electrocuted. I started laughing.

Percy looked over at me and finally registered what was happening. I guess he does get wet when he is sleeping.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed as I set the now empty glass on his side table. I was laughing my head off now.

Percy jumped out of bed, revealing that he was wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt. He was grinning now, even though he was soaking wet. He wrapped his arms around my waist, getting me wet as well.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled as I flailed trying to get out from his grasp. We fell back onto his bed, Percy's arms still holding my waist. "COLD!" I exclaimed as the freezing cold water got me even wetter. It was Percy's turn to laugh.

I turned over to face Percy, since I still couldn't get up with his arms around me. Our faces were 5 inches apart and our bodies pressed against each other. I started to laugh along with Percy.

"Morning wise girl." Percy said as he kissed my nose.

"Try afternoon seaweed brain. You almost slept right through our date!" I pouted playfully.

"Sorry?" He said sheepishly. I laughed at him.

"It's fine." I said. How could I be mad? We were still pressed against each other. I felt Percy's grasp around my waist loosen and I jumped out of his bed, taking advantage of a moment of opportunity. It was nice being close to him, but there was the small problem of freezing cold water soaking through my shirt. Percy got up as well and I laughed at our state of absolute soaked-ness. We walked down the stairs, dripping.

Sally looked up from her cutting board and laughed. Percy and I were both grinning.

"Looks like you plan backfired a bit, Annabeth." She commented.

"Yup. Your son is exceptional at ruining plans, Mrs. Jackson." I teased.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Sally chuckled. "I don't suppose you brought a change of clothes, Annabeth?"

"Nope. I hadn't exactly planned on this." I said

"You can borrow something of mine." Percy offered.

I glanced at our very different frames and wondered what on earth he had that would fit me. "Okay."

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom practically swimming in one of Percy's sweatshirts. Thankfully my jeans hadn't been hadn't been that wet so they were fine.

Ten minutes later we were out the door and navigating our way through the busy sidewalks of New York City, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise! I should have it up by March 28th so keep and eye out! Hope you like it and please comment your thoughts. The more feedback the better!**

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I walked down to Central Park with a back pack full of snacks, sandwiches, cookies and water bottles. My mother had packed us a picnic lunch and given us an old sheet to sit on. We walked together, talking about small topics.

"Okay. I see your point but I totally disagree. I think Chick-fil-a should sell hamburgers." I said as we debated back and forth.

"Percy, the whole point of Chick-fil-a is _not _to sell any cow products." Annabeth answered as she stepped to avoid getting crushed by a man on a motorized wheel chair.

"Fine." I gave up. So far I'd never won any of our debates.

"Fine?" She raised her eyebrow, suspiciously. "Too easy, Percy." She shook her head.

We arrived and Central Park a few minutes later and picked a sunny spot by a huge oak tree. We laid out the blanket and sat down. Their was silence for a few minutes. Not the awkward kind, but the kind where we were basically having a silent conversation, soaking each others presence in.

"You do realize you start 11th grade at Goode tomorrow." Annabeth said after a few minutes.

"You sound like Paul." I told her.

She punched me in the stomach.

"Whatever, seaweed brain."

"Where are you going to school this year?" I asked. Annabeth smiled like she knew something I didn't. I hate that smile.

"A school." she stated bluntly. "But I will probably take a week or two off to oversee work on the tMount Olympus. If I leave the gods might ruin Olympus all over again fighting over who sits where."

I sighed. I really didn't want to wake up at 6:30 tomorrow to go to Goode. I would say Annabeth was lucky to be taking a week off but she would probably be dealing with angry gods and goddesses so that kind of ruined it.

We looked around, just watching everything. I inspected the oak tree we were sitting by. "I have and idea." I said still looking at the oak tree.

"What?" Annabeth asked, following my gaze at inspecting the oak tree herself. The tree had thick branches and plenty of foot holds. Annabeth smiled, catching on to my idea. She stood up and wiped the crumbs off of her hands. We walked over to the bottom of the oak tree. The lowest branches where about 3 feet above my head. Annabeth was at least 5 inches shorter that me, so there was no way she could reach the bottom branch by herself.

"Give me a foot hold." Annabeth said, backing up to get a running start. We had fought together for 5 years, we knew what was going on in the other persons head when it came to strategies.

I laid my hands on top of each other as a foothold and waited for her cue. Annabeth started running at me and then jumped. As soon as her feet hit my hands, I pushed her up. Not to hard, but just enough to get her up. Annabeth grabbed the bottom branch and then pulled herself up to a sitting position. She smiled down at me.

"Beautifully executed, Mr. Jackson." She said. Her pony tail had a stick in it

"Thank you, Ms. Chase." I answered as I started to climb up to join her. Soon we where sitting on a branch, 20 feet in the air, watching New York pass by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Okay so this chapter is HUGE. Well, maybe not huge to read but definitely enormous to write. I know I have been updating like 3 times a week, but I'm going to start updating only once or twice a week on diff stories I have going. Sorry :( I pre-write like 10 chapter before I start posting, just to get a feel for the story, which takes like a month so ya...**

**Anyway, enough boring-ness! Enjoy reading! And as always, please review!**

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 am the next morning. I stared at it realizing that I actually had to go to school today. That's part of the ADHD, deadlines just aren't real until they' re staring me in the face.

I groggily got ready and before I even fully woke up, I was standing in front of Goode high school.

* * *

My first day wasn't horrible. At least there weren't any evil cheerleaders trying to kill me. My schedule was okay:

First Period: American History

Second Period: English (Paul's class.)

Third Period: Algebra 2 (I failed it last year.)

Fourth Period: Economics

Fifth Period: Study Hall

Lunch

Sixth Period: Art (It was either that or band and I couldn't play any instrument to save my life. Also, reading music with my dyslexia is harder than reading english.)

Seventh Period: Physical Education

Eighth Period: Biology

Like I said, not horrible.

I met up with a few friends but I basically stayed in the background, same as always. I've never been one of the "cool kids" but thats more than fine with me. Even though I'm not "cool", everyone still knows my name back from the small incident of destroying the band room. Although I wasn't held guilty, no one really forgot. School for me is just a mortal inconvenience, the real world for a demigod is full of evil greek things with more than one head.

After school, I walked home, pushing through all of the people. I tried to do homework but I kept thinking about sitting in the oak tree with Annabeth the day before. Because of my lack of concentration, I didn't finish until 9:45. I grabbed a drachma off of my desk and called Annabeth. I was going to run out of drachmas if I kept this up.

Annabeth was sitting at her drafting table, probably working on Ares' statue. She looked up at me.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth smiled. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders in a rats nest like she hadn't bother to brush it. She had smudges of ink and pencil all over her hands and face. There were little pencil and eraser shavings clinging to her hair and clothes.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi," I said grinning ", I see you're working on Mount Olympus."

"Yup." she responded, popping the "p". "You should come and see it Percy! Its come so far from the war. I mean, their is still a long way to go, but its really starting to come together!" She had a gleam in her eyes like she always did when she talked about architecture.

"Maybe I will. But I'd need a guide." I looked at her expectably and she laughed.

"How about tomorrow? You could stop by before school."

"Sounds good." I said. I couldn't wait to see everything Annabeth had designed. "Have you eaten today?" I made it my personal responsibility to make sure that she ate and slept while working on a project. She would completely forget to do anything if she was super engrossed in something.

"Ummm…. No?" She knit her eyebrows together trying to remember.

I rolled my eyes. "Annabeth, food is essential to life."

"I had no idea." She said sarcastically.

I stared her down.

"Fine. I'll go order chinese or something." she said.

"Thank you. I'd really prefer that my girlfriend not starve to death." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"Noted." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely."

"Alright. See you then. Goodnight seaweed brain."

"Goodnight wise girl."

Annabeth cut the connection.

* * *

The next morning, I got ready and headed downstairs. My mom and Paul were in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"Morning, mom. Morning, Paul." I said as I got a plate out of a cabinet.

"Hey, Perce." Paul said while opening the fridge.

"Good morning, sweety. How did you sleep?" She asked and scooped a huge plate of eggs on my plate.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Good."

I ate breakfast quickly and gathered up my school stuff.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Paul noted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm meeting up with Annabeth before school starts. She's showing me everything she designed for Mount Olympus."

"Oh." Paul said, he looked like he was trying to figure something out. Paul was still new to the whole greek-gods-are-alive-and-I'm-a-halfblood thing. "Your girlfriend an architect?"

"Yup."

"..Of the gods…"

"Yes."

"Wow." Paul had a far away look in his eyes. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Percy." I ignored him.

"Sounds fun, dear. Are you going to walk to school afterward?" My mother inquired.

"Uh-huh." I was holding a book in my mouth while trying to shove all my stuff in my back-pack.

"Alright. Tell Annabeth I say hello."

"Will do, mom. I'm out of here." I said reaching for the door. "See you latert!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me.

I walked to the empire state building and arrived there at quarter to eight. I walked through the doors and scanned the room. I found Annabeth waiting for me near the reception desk. I walked over to her. She was reading some architecture book in ancient greek.

"Boo!" I reached out like I was going to grab her.

Annabeth looked up at me, not even flinching. "Nice try, Percy. Next time, try and be a little bit stealthier."

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at her.

"So mature." Annabeth smiled. "Are you ready to see the new and improved Mount Olympus?"

"Totally." I gave her my famous lopsided grin. I took Annabeth's hand and took a step toward the reception desk to get a pass to go up to the 600th floor.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked me, not taking a step.

"Umm…" I didn't really know how to answer that.

Annabeth sighed and held up a little plastic card. "You don't think they'd give their architect a pass?" she asked.

"Oh." Now I got it. Annabeth started dragging us over to the elevator. Memories came flooding back from past experiences in this elevator. I pushed them out of my mind for now. We waited for the doors to slide open and everyone to exit before walking into the elevator. A few other people tried to enter to elevator to but I stood in the doorway.

"Sorry, this elevator isn't for public use." I said. I got quite a few glares and curious looks, but I didn't care.

The doors finally slid closed and Annabeth swiped her plastic entry card. A new, red button appeared labelled "600th floor" and I raced past her to push the button first. I slammed my finger onto the button before Annabeth could get to it.

"Hey!" She yelled, glaring at me.

"Ha!" I gloated. She punched my arm, which might of hurt if I hadn't swam in the river Stynx.

The elevator started going up. Annabeth and I stood in silence for a little bit, listening to the revolting elevator music.

"Annabeth?" I asked after a minute.

"Yes?" She looked over at me with her gray eyes. She was looking right at me and I kind of got distracted for a minute, just staring at her like an idiot. "Yes?" she said again, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh. Right." My face got really warm. "Um.. Is your mom on Olympus right now?" I asked hesitantly.

Annabeth laughed. "At the moment, I don't know. Why? Are you scared?" She looked at me mischievously.

_Yes, _I thought to myself. Annabeth gets it from her mother, Athena.

There was a ding from the elevator, which saved my from having from answer. Annabeth took my hand and squeezed it with excitement as the doors started to open.

The doors fully opened and…..

_Woah. _

The only thing I could think of to say was "Your mom can't kill me somewhere so amazing."

Annabeth laughed. Mount Olympus looked so different. The thin walkway that led to the decapitated mountain top was fixed from the war. It was solid, white, polished marble with intricate, spiral designs engraved into it. There was a real life railing now, why no one though of that before, I had no idea. It too, was marble. The beams where like 2 foot tall pillars. The rail that sat on top of the pillars wad engraved with the same spiral designs. There was a huge arch at the other end of the walkway that gleamed as if it where made of pure gold. Knowing the gods, it probably was. We started walking toward the mountain. My mouth was hanging open the whole time. Annabeth took notice of that and smiled.

We stopped under the arch. The air smelled like spring flowers and cinnamon, which doesn't sound like it would smell good together, but it does.

I looked over at Annabeth. I couldn't believe that she had designed this. If the walkway was this amazing, I could imagine what the mountain was going to look like when she was done.

"You know what?" I asked her.

"What?" she replied.

I stood so I was facing her. We were directly under the arch. "I think you've built something permanent." I whispered, staring directly at her.

She leaned toward at me and I did the same until our lips touched.

Annabeth pulled away and wrapped her arms around my torso, hugging me, her head against my chest.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered. The words bounced around in my brain, taking up my vision.

I closed my eyes, hugging her back and breathing in the scent of her hair. "I love you too." I said. The words sounded right and felt good to say.

This was the first time we'd actually said "the words" but I think we've always known it.

Annabeth looked up at me. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss me again.

There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her.

* * *

After the tour of Mount Olympus with Annabeth, we road the elevator back down to the lobby. We didn't run into Athena, or any god for that matter. They must've been busy doing whatever gods do.

Once we entered the lobby, I asked Annabeth for the time.

"Eight forty-one." She said. _Good, I won't be late, _I thought. "How far away is Goode?" She asked.

"A few blocks." I answered.

"I'll walk with you." Annebeth said looking up at me.

I grinned. "Sounds good."

We walked hand in hand down the crowded sidewalk and almost got hit by a few taxies. Once we finally arrived in front of Goode, Annabeth and I stopped in front of the steps. There were a bunch of other high school kids around us but no was was really paying me any chances. There were a few glances at Annabeth, which made me a little bit fidgety.

I leaned down to kiss Annabeth good bye, but out of no where, she pulled out her dagger and pressed it against my throat. She stared me down. She had totally caught me off guard. The only thing I could do was stare at her and at the blade.

"No kisses for you until you finish school." she said sternly and quietly slipped her knife back into it sheath, which was tied around her waist and hidden by her shirt.

I glared at her. "Fine."

She smiled. "I'll see you later." she said.

"Okay." she squeezed my hand before letting go of it and started walking away. I watched her enter the crowd of people and walk away before I entered Goode High School to start my second day of 11th grade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprises await you... *evil laugh***

Percy's POV

The next 2 weeks continued uneventfully. Annabeth came over for dinner a few times, I went and saw her apartment, and school continued. Annabeth and I also had a few training sessions. We had decided to start training together at least once very week so we wouldn't be out of practice when we went back to camp. Most of the time, we just went to Central Park and found an area with out people, but we also used the gym in Annabeth's apartment complex.

Monday morning marked the beginning of the third week of school. By now, things started to fall into place and I almost felt normal. I was at my locker putting my stuff away and trying to find what I needed for class. For the lockers being so small, things get lost in them awful easily.

My locker was in between an empty locker and one used by a guy name Mathew Bieler. He was one of my few friends at Goode along with Ryan McManus and Lacy Dishman.

"Hey, Perce." Mathew said. Matt was a bit shorter than me, with a mess of brown hair and blue eyes. He was skinny and had upturned eyebrows. He looked like a kid who belonged in the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Matt." I responded.

There was a large group of guys standing a few feet away from my locker laughing, talking and acting like doofuses. Most of the guys in the group were on the football team, which in their minds, made them kings of the school. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard a girls voice saying excuse me and they went silent.

Again, "Excuse me.", a little bit louder this time. I couldn't see who the voice belonged to over all of the turned heads. No one moved.

"Move it people!" the voice yelled, now angry. So much for politeness.

Finally one of the guys, who's name was Jake something or other, reacted. "The faults all mine." he said, his voice oozing mock politeness. "You must new here. Maybe I could… show you around." I could almost hear him winking at whoever he was speaking to.

Matt was watching, too. "New girl?" He asked me.

"I have no idea."

I went back to trying to shove things into my locker, but turned my attention back to the group when I heard gasps. I turned to see a blonde, with books in one arm, doing a one-handed handstand on Jake Something's shoulder. I blinked as she landed behind him. She must've used him as a support to flip over the gaggle of people.

"What the he-?" I heard Jake Something say before he was cut of by the late bell.

I stood their flabbergasted, as the blonde startedtowards me, all of her books still securely tucked in her arm. Some people started walking off to class, but many people were still gaping at the girl with their eyes wide.

"Oh. My. God." Mathew said. "New girl. I _definitely_ would have remembered if she went to our school."

My mouth was still hanging wide open as _Annabeth Chase_came up to me. She was smiling like nothing happened, like she hadn't just used a jock as a spring board to flip over people.

She stopped in front of me and stared at me for a second. I couldn't say anything, and just stood there like idiot. Finally, Annabeth rolled her eyes and reached up to push my jaw back up.

"What in Hades?" I finally got out, still staring at her like she was from a different planet. By now the mobs of people were moving towards their homeroom.

"Wait. Percy, you know her?!" I heard the shock in Matt's voice. I couldn't believe it either. Annabeth Chase was at Goode High School, standing in front of me.

Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek, which I think answered Matt's question pretty well.

"Percy! What in the world is going on?!" He practically yelled.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" I asked, completely ignoring Mathew.

"Eleventh grade, seaweed brain." She said. Now I understood what Paul had been talking about. Annabeth started putting some books in the locker next to mine, which I guessed was her's now.

"Seaweed brain?" Matt asked.

Annabeth turned to Matt and extended her hand. Matt shook it. "Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. New student at Goode." Annabeth introduced herself.

"_Girlfriend?_" Matt asked in amazement.

"Yup." I answered, taking Annabeth's hand. I was finally over the shock of her being here.

We ditched Matt, who was at a loss for words, and started walking toward Paul's classroom. That was my homeroom and Annabeth's too. Actually, after comparing schedules, it turned out mine and Annabeth's schedules were almost the exact same. I guessed that Paul had some part to play in that. Her schedule was:

First Period: American History

Second Period: English (Paul's class.)

Third Period: Architecture

Fourth Period: Physics

Fifth Period: Study Hall

Lunch

Sixth Period: Art

Seventh Period: Physical Education

Eighth Period: Biology

Like I said, almost identical.

Annabeth and I arrived at Paul's classroom for homeroom a few minutes late. My huge smile and the fact that Annabeth and I were holding hands probably gave away the reason. Paul just smiled and winked at me. I made a mental note to tell him how awesome he was.

Annabeth and I took two empty seats near the back of the class.

"I can't believe your actually here." I told her grinning. "Also, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to Goode?" I pouted.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, kelp head." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And you flipped over the football team."

"What?! They were in my way!" Annabeth said defensively.

"Very subtle."

Just then the bell rang again signaling it was time to go to first period. I showed Annabeth the way to Mr. Platt's class for american history and we sat together in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the morning continued like this until finally it was time for lunch. I lead Annabeth over to my regular table were a few other friends sat.

Matt, Ryan, and Lacy were already seated.

"Hey guys." I said as Annabeth and I sat down.

I caught Matt looking Annabeth up and down and glared at him hard. "Meet Annabeth." I gestured to my few friends. I turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, this is Lacy, Ryan and you already know Matt, kind of." Ryan was tall and lanky with short, red hair, thick freckles, and green eyes, darker than my own. Lacy was short and thin. She had big brown eyes and brown, shoulder length hair to match.

Annabeth looked at each of them in turn. I couldn't see her eyes but I knew that she was analyzing them. My friends didn't really know how to react. Ryan looked downright terrified of her. Most people are. Her blonde hair and thin build are enough to make anyone think she's a dumb blonde. But Annabeth is smart (Athena smart) and strong enough to take on the entire football team.

"Annabeth?" I nudged her to remind her these were regular mortals, not members of the opposing capture the flag team. Finally, Annabeth smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth said with a little wave.

"Hi! Im Lacy." Lacy said with a perky smile. Thats Lacy, über perky.

"Ryan." Ryan said, obviously still hesitant.

"Did any here know that Percy had a girlfriend? Because I personally was not aware of this." Matt said obviously still shocked that I, Percy Jackson, had a real, live girlfriend. He threw a sideways glance over at me, like this was information he needed to know.

"What?!" Lacy and Ryan exclaimed at the same time. "Who?" Lacy's eyes were huge.

"Ummm… Annabeth?" I said. I wasn't used to this kind of spot light.

"Really? Because you don't sound so sure." Ryan said.

"Yes. I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth said confidently.

"Wait… How did someone like you," Ryan said glancing at me, ",get someone like _her?_" he said now glancing at Annabeth.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I thought when she flipped over the whole football team." Matt said. Lacy and Ryan looked stunned as they snapped their heads to look at Annabeth.

"You did _what_?" Ryan asked.

"What? They wouldn't move." Annabeth grumbled with a glare in my general direction. Why, I had no idea. Annabeth could communicate with solely glaring.

"How did you guys meet? How long have you been dating?" Lacy squealed. If she was a demigod, she'd be in the Aphrodite cabin for sure.

"Well… Uhhh.." I didn't really know how to answer that without giving away the whole greek-gods-are-alive-and-we-are-both-their-kids thing. I looked at Annabeth.

"Well we met at summer camp when we were both 12 and I hated him. And then we went on a trip and I hated him even more." A trip? That quest was far from a trip. Try 'death sentence.' "The next summer we went to the same summer camp, which we go to every summer, and went on another trip. By then I tolerated him. And over time and more trips we became best friends. And then when we were 14 I got lost and Percy found me." She was referring to when she was kidnapped by Luke Castillion and we had to hold up the sky. We both still had the gray streak in out hair. "More trips, more summers and we started dating this past summer. Now I live in New York and go to school here." Annabeth summed up the story pretty well. It definitely sounded a whole lot nicer than what actually happened.

"Wait you forgot when I got lost." I said, thinking about these past 5 years.

Annabeth punched me on the arm. "Well do you want the long version or the short version?" She asked me.

"That's so sweet!" Lacy said with a squeal. "Where all did you go on those trips?" She asked.

"Los Angeles, San Francisco, the Bermuda Triangle…" Annabeth started.

"Oh, and New Jersey and all over New York." I added.

"So basically all over the country." Annabeth summed it up.

"Wow. This summer camp sounds pretty awesome." Matt said.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "Sorry dude, you don't meet the requirements." I said.

"What are the requirements?" Ryan asked.

"ADHD and dyslexia." I said.

"You have ADHD and dyslexia?" Lacy turned to Annabeth.

"Yup." Annabeth said. You would never know it until she had to spell something out loud or read in english. I even forgot most of the time.

"But you're so.." Ryan started. Annabeth gave him an intimidating, questioning glance, daring him to finish the sentence.

"Not-Pecry like." Matt filled in for Ryan with a nod.

"Whatever." I said. This was feeling less and less like a friendly lunch period and more like a gang-up-on-Percy meeting.

Annabeth laughed. "I know what you mean."

I stayed silent. Annabeth looked over at me leaned in to kiss me. It was short and sweet but intimate. "Joking." she said with a smile as she pulled away.

"Eww! PDA!" Matt yelled swiping the air with his hands like he was trying to keep the "PDA" away.

"Aww!" Macy cooed, her head resting on her hands.

"Back to the flip thing, Annabeth. Is that something you do regularly or what?" Ryan asked. "I just want to be prepared, in case."

"Yup." Annabeth said. She always acted like her feats were the easiest things in the world, which always led to frustration when she couldn't do something.

"Are you a junior ninja?" Ryan eyed Annabeth suspiciously. The rest of us laughed.

"No. Just camp training." Annabeth said casually.

"Wait!" Matt exclaimed. A look of confusion crossed his face. "You said you and Pecry go to the same camp, right?"

Annabeth nodded.

Matt looked at me. "So can you flip over football teams and stuff, too?"

"Umm… Yes." I said.

"No way." Matt said incredulously. "Iv'e learned so much about you today." He said.

"I know, right?" Macy agreed.

"Oh!" Ryan's hand shot up like he was in class. "How much can you bench?" He asked me, like this was a true test of strength.

"Uh. 195 pounds." I said.

"Woah. Perce, you're jacked!" Matt said. I was kind of lost. It wasn't like I was amazing or something. I was just me.

"What about you?" Ryan nodded in Annabeth's direction.

"Ryan, don't be an idiot. Girls don't really 'bench' like you guys." Macy rolled her eyes like this should be obvious.

"One-sixty-five." Annabeth said casually continuing to eat like it was nothing. I didn't know this until 5 days ago when we were training in the gym in Annabeth's apartment complex. She didn't look it, but she could kill and gut you before you could even blink.

Stunned silence.

"Woah, girl." Ryan whistled.

"Do you guys work out together or something?" Matt asked.

"Most of the time." Annabeth said.

"That's so sweet!" Macy said. "You guys were made fro each other!" She squealed.

I could feel my face getting hot so I turned to survey the rest of the lunch room. Matt, Ryan, and Macy continued to pelt Annabeth with questions.

I looked around. I noticed a few faces turned looking in my general direction. A bunch of guys and a few girls were looking at me. No, not me, Annabeth.

I felt like I was drowning in stares that weren't even directed at me. I knew Annabeth was beautiful, naturally beautiful. She didn't were a drop of makeup and sometimes even forgot to brush her hair. She didn't work hard to make people notice her, either. She was noticed because she just was. She was a natural born leader and drop dead gorgeous. Anyone who looks at her sees this and expects her to be a dumb blonde they can take advantage of. It took 20 teenage guys checking her out to tell me that.

I was dumb founded. I didn't know what was going on inside of me. I started to get a splitting headache. I stood up and walked out of the lunchroom.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth call. My head was going in 5 million different directions and I couldn't think straight. I kept on walking.

**I know what you're probably thinking, _another _Annabeth goes to Goode story. But I promise this one is not about school drama, well demigod drama about going to school with mortals, but not "Oh my gosh Annabeth is all jealous and Percy is super hot and all the girls want to date him" type thing. Please review, even if you hate it I want to know! Seriously, I want to make all my fanfics enjoyable for you guys to read so tell me if you don't like something! I will (hopefully) figure it out and learn to write better stories. I know I won't be able to please everyone but I can still make my stories as good as possible! Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
